Bruce Wayne
History To be revealed... Powers/Abilities Abilities * Advanced Human Condition: In the six years he spent training, through the means of intense training, a specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, he enhanced his body and mind to peak human levels. ** Advanced Human Strength: Bruce regularly bench presses 500 lbs. This helps him to be able to perform feats such as punching someone through a brick wall. ** Advanced Human Reflexes: Bruce's reflexes are honed to such a degree that he can catch an arrow in mid flight. He is able to dodge gunfire at close range. ** Advanced Human Speed: He can run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. ** Advanced Human Endurance: His lung capacity is so great that he can hold his breath underwater for almost 4 minutes. He is able to continue fighting even after enduring an incredible amount of damage. ** Advanced Human Stamina: At peak capacity, Bruce can continuously physically exert himself for approximately an hour before the build up of fatigue toxins begin to impair him. ** Advanced Human Agility: His main phase of movement is parkour which he learned in France and used to scale the city's rooftops or on window buildings in an acrobatic manner. ** Advanced Human Balance: His balance and dexterity is at the peak of human perfection. * Acrobatics: Bruce is known as one of the finest human athletes on Earth. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Created his own style of martial arts called "Style of the Bat". Is a combination of Taekwondo, Boxing, Muay Thai, Ninjutsu, Jujitsu, Capoeira, and Krav Maga. * Weaponry: Through his martial arts training, he has become well versed in melee weaponry. He has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. * Stealth: His Ninjutsu training has made him a master of stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. * Marksmanship: Wayne is an expert marksman. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training. * Genius Level Intellect: Bruce is a brilliant detective, strategist, and tactician. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply out-fighting them. ** Investigation: During his training he became extremely capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning. Human intuition is an unlearn-able trait and one of his most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. ** Multilingualism: Can speak English, Spanish, French, Latin and German. ** Leadership: Known to be a capable leader. ** Escapology: Can escape from most situations, although still trying to get his timing down. ** Driving: Proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motorcycles, trucks and boats. Also skillful at flying jets and helicopters. ** Tracking ** Disguise: Proficient in the art of disguise but is still being taught by Alfred. ** Business Management: Has a moderate understanding of financial marketing and management. Weaknesses * Single-Mindedness: Due to his obsessive need to fight crime, Bruce can be easily manipulated at times. * Human Body: Despite being in peak condition, Bruce is still inflicted by damage or wear and tear. Paraphernalia Equipment * Bat-suit: The suit is composed of Kevlar and a percentage of titanium, lined with Nomex. It's bulletproof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc). It's also fireproof and insulated. ** Cowl: Connected to the bodysuit, it is composed of the same materials. Lined with lead and had a built-in voice modulator. ** Gauntlets: Made from titanium. Have three metallic, serrated blades that can retract back into the gauntlets. The gauntlets are reinforced to rebound the force of punches. Knuckles are lined with lead for optimal damage. ** Greaves: Made from titanium and Kevlar. Reinforced to rebound the force of kicks. ** Bat Symbol: welded onto the suit. * Trench Coat: Made from Kevlar and Nomex, it contains all the same properties as the Bat-suit and gives him optimal concealment. The lower half is made from memory foam which when given a current will go rigid and allow for gliding. * Utility Belt: Where he keeps his field equipment. ** Grappling Gun: Used to pull himself up to buildings or areas he can't reach, swing from one section to another or pull his enemies towards himself, either as a way of subduing them or distracting others. Utility tool and rarely used in combat. ** Bat Stunners: Hand-sized devices that could electrocute objects and enemies. The Stunners can also be set to release an EMP, allowing him to deactivate devices and tech, and produce electrical currents, allowing him to stun opponents or interfere with electrical devices. ** Skimmer: Small collapsible drone that can be programmed to detect certain trace elements or chemical substances. ** Smoke Grenades: When they impacted with a solid object, they would create clouds of smoke, which he could use as both a distractor or to briefly incapacitate foes. Also used to cover his escapes. ** Sticky Bombs: When attached to an object or surface, they would remain there and could be detonated by use of the gauntlet. ** Strobe Grenades: When thrown at an object, it will interfere with electronic tech and temporarily blind cameras. * Bat-Drones: Customized drones that allow Batman to observe areas he could not reach, track people of interest across the city, scout areas before he went in or as a tool in combat. These could be controlled from the Bat-computer or his gauntlet. Weapons * Batarangs: Large shurikens created by Batman that are stored with the utility belt. Transportation * Tumbler: Personal customized automobile and primary mode of transportation. * The Bat: A personalized assault aircraft used as an alternative means of transportation. * Bat-cycle: Personal customized motorcycle that can be separated from the Batmobile when it is decommissioned. * Crawler: Personalized all-terrain vehicle that can scale almost any surface. Masters *'Master Kirigi Matsuda' - Martial Arts (Ninjutsu, Jujitsu, Muay Thai) *'Henri Ducard' - Man-hunting/Tracking (Capoeira, Taekwondo) *'David Cain' - Assassination Techniques *'La Salle' - Bodybuilding *'John Zatara' - Escapology *'Harvey Harris' - Detective Skills (Krav Maga, Boxing) Category:Good Characters Category:Human members